


Hawke Likes to Fight: a Short Story

by Badlemur



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Funny, Short, Short Story, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badlemur/pseuds/Badlemur
Summary: A small snippet of what happened when a certain broody elf accused a certain grumpy mage of not being able to take down an opponent without magic. Hilarity ensues and Carver worries about templars.My first attempt at fanfic after brain surgery and several years of recovery.
Kudos: 1





	Hawke Likes to Fight: a Short Story

They stood in the dirt, facing each other. His arrogant sneer made her hackles rise. Perhaps this was a bad idea, but she so wanted something to hit. And he seemed the best candidate to take her frustrations out on.  
She didn't mind his attitude. It was sexy in a bad boy, broody sort of way. But he accused her of being weak. Of relying on her magic and being crippled without it. A little lesson in humility would do him some good.  
“No,” Aveline said in a monotone voice. It was how she conveyed her sarcasm. “Don’t-do-the-thing.” Then she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, knowing how this was going to end and unwilling to get in between Hawke and a target when she was royally pissed off.  
“Hawke, are you sure this is the best idea?” Varric sounded very worried. “I mean, he shoved his hand into someone’s chest and ripped out their heart. That should give you some pause.”  
Hawke grinned, all teeth. “Don’t worry, Varric. I said no magic and no weapons, and I'm sure our elf friend here will keep his word.” Her eyes shone with fever bright bloodlust.  
“Sister, this is madness. What if the templars see us?”  
“Oh, come on Carver, live a little.” She started pulling off her gloves and armor.  
“What are you doing?” The elf’s voice, Fenris, sounded so serious and angry. Not particularly angry at her. Just angry in general. Like it was part of his personality. It fit her mood just fine.  
“I’m taking off my armor. If we are going to do this, I’d prefer as much freedom of movement as possible.” She threw her stuff to Carver, who caught it awkwardly and stood there with a worried look on his face. “You gonna do the same, or you prefer to keep you claws on? I don't care either way.”  
“You don't care of I don't take off my armor?” He sounded incredulous.  
“Not one bit.” Her grin widened. She knew he would reason that with armor he had the advantage. And she was right. Too bad for him. “Come at me, asshole. And don't you dare hold back.”  
He at least had the decency to not pull his punches. But as she was unhindered, she easily avoided them.  
She blocked his blows, or just gracefully maneuvered her way around them. Though he honestly did try to hit her. When she finally got sick of leading him on a merry chase, she launched herself at him, using her momentum and the weight of his armor to bring him down on his back, where her fist connected with his face in a blow that made his eyes cross, his mouth bleed and his ears ring. It was over in less than two minutes. And Hawke felt glorious. She got off of Fenris and gave him a hand up. Clapping him on the side of the shoulder with vigor, she consoled him through her victory. “I’m actually pretty good at hand to hand. My father always said that magic is power unless it is your weakness. So I’ve tried to mitigate that.”  
He did not like being manhandled. And he did NOT like having his ass handed to him by a girl half his size. Especially a mage. But he could recognize when his mouth got him in trouble. “You keep surprising me, Hawke. I suppose I must apologize then, for what I said.”  
“What you can suppose is buying me a drink! Or three. I’m sure I can find it in my soulless mage heart to forgive you after that.” And she tugged him with her toward the Hanging Man, leaving her three companions staring after them.  
“Holy shit!” Varric exclaimed. “She took him down like he was made of air.”  
“Yes, Hawke has singular abilities. I would never try to get into a physical fight with her. She’s more dangerous than a maleficar.” Aveline shook her head. It horrified her that she was amused by this incident instead of outraged. But you could only stand so much madness before you became mad yourself.  
“My sister has always been rather… singular. I just wish she would stop showing up at home with bruises that worry our mother.”  
Both Varric and Aveline gave Carver the side eye before turning to follow their crazy mage friend and her bad tempered quarry.  
Carver trailed behind in defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to expand on this small snippet. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading this story.


End file.
